


Tastes Good

by Sonamae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A lot of Candy, Gen, Gore, Teeth, Tricksters, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you go Trickster, you forget things because they're replaced by the urge for sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Good

**Author's Note:**

> Just a vent fic.

 You don't know who he is to be honest, but he knows you from the way he screams your name in excitement and confusion.  
  
 At first at least.  
  
 You set your feet on the ground and it groans beneath you, little swells of motion as things grow and rot and fill with candy scented poison as the land tries to get you off get you away.  It's delightful, and you smile even wider as you walk closer.  
  
 "What in the blazes happened to you?" He asks, reaching out as if to touch you.  You laugh, head thrown back before you snap it toward him and flash him your teeth.  
  
 "This happened!" You spin the JuJu in your hand and tap it on your shoulder. "Isn't it wonderful!  Everything is so much better now." He raises an eyebrow at you, still confused.  
  
 "What are you talking about, Jane.  What is that thing?" He asks.  You watch his mouth, gasping when he finishes.  
  
 "Oh my goodness!  You have such wonderful teeth!" You put a hand to your cheek and swoon. "They're so white, like icing or marshmallows!" You turn your head and tilt it sideways to get a better look.  
  
 He takes a step back. "Umm, thank you?" You beam and set the JuJu in both of your hands, raising it quickly.  
  
 "I want to taste them!" Before he can react, you've swung it hard in an arch across his face to hear a split of skin on his lips.  He curses as he stumbles back and falls down, spitting blood. "Oh bother, I don't hit you hard enough!" You pout and take a step forward. "Oh well, I can always try again, and again, and again!" You laugh and raise the Juju once more.  
  
 Whoever it is tries to scream, scrambling back in time for the lollipop to come crashing down on his shoulder instead of face.  The impact makes him jerk and scream, but you just laugh and smack it against his neck.  He tries to say your name, but there's blood filling his mouth too quickly.  He reaches for his guns and you pout again, reaching out to step on his elbow.  
  
 "Stop that, you're not allowed to fight back.  You're not worth it." You whine as he cries out.  
  
 "Jane!" He gasps it out as he yanks his arms out from beneath your foot.  You pout again and swing the lollipop across his face, breaking his nose.  
  
 "Much better!" You say with a giggle. "Look at all that candy red!  It's like a candied cherry jar broke on your face!" You walk toward him as he chokes and scrambles backwards on one side.  Desperate. "I know you might think this is strange, but I've never felt better.  I just want so much to happen!" You tap the end of the JuJu's handle and it spins into a sharp point.  
  
 You raise it with a laugh and slam it down on the others hand, impaling his palm into the grass.  His scream sounds so beautiful, and it gives you just enough time to bend over and reach into his mouth to rip out one of his teeth.  You're so much stronger now, and everything looks so cute and colorful when it's covered in vibrant colors.  
  
 "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" You ask with another giggle.  The man just gags in response, free and covering his mouth while he spasms. "Oh, don't be such a baby." You pop the tooth into your mouth and moan.  
  
 It tastes like pure sugar and strawberries!  The sweetest, oh, heavens it's so good!  
  
 You stand over the man, or is he a boy, you're not sure, but you kick his guns away and laugh when he chokes and spits blood into the grass.  You spit his tooth into your palm and admire it, sighing happily.  
  
 "You've got no idea how good this is, do you?" You ask as he reaches for the JuJu and rips it out of his hand.  He screams, louder this time as his arm begins to jerk and get covered with a spray of red as you yank it away from him.  You must have hit an artery.  
  
 How delicious.  
  
 You bend down again, yanking his injured hand to your face as you cover your mouth over the wound.  It covers your face and chest in blood, and you moan once again before dropping his arm.  You lick your lips and taste strawberries.  Strawberry cake.  
  
 It's like a sugar rush, but sweeter as your wipe the chunks of peeling flesh off your face. "You taste delectable." You say with a grin. "And that's just your blood!  I wonder…" You eye him and he tries to scramble away.  That makes you angry.  
  
 You're not sure why.  You swing the end of the lollipop down with a laugh, you wanted this to last, but no.  No more waiting.  
  
 The sharp end slices across his throat, it stops halfway and you pout. "Oh fiddlesticks." You pull the lollipop back as the man grabs his throat and you hear him gurgle. "It didn't cut all the way through." His eyes widen when you kick his arms hard enough to hear a crack.  
  
 They fall limp to his sides, bones protruding in gushes of red and green.  It's like Christmas colors!  Gingerbread cookies and spice, you can smell it.  
  
 You swing the JuJu again and start hacking away at his throat, watching the first and only attempt for you to stop.  His eyes glass over like a bubblegum machine glass, tap tap and the candy will fall out after you shove a coin in.  It's so tempting.  
  
 His eye pops out without any real issue, the tissue and flesh around it stretched and discolored.  You hold it up to the light, green watermelon, and hear something clatter behind you.  
  
 "Oh my god."  
  
 You turn and smile at this beautiful creature staring at you in horror.  All bright and scared and pale.  
  
 "You called?" You ask with a laugh as you pop the eye between your fingers.


End file.
